


Greek Gods Prologue

by littlemisskookie



Series: Greek Gods [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal, Angst, Assault, Biting, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Cum Eating/Play?, D/s themes, Daddy Kink, Death, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Horror, Humiliation, Kinda Dorky Sex, Knifeplay, Mentioned suicide, Mentions fo Self Harm, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Slight Violence, Spanking, Toxic Relationship, Violence, ass-play, blowjob, degrading, degrading names, dom!tae, domestic abuse, handjob, intercourse, petting, s/m themes, slight exhibitionism, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: A sneak peek for the future adventures that await you and these wondrous beings- whether they be villains or heroes.





	Greek Gods Prologue

There were, of course, the original Greek gods known so well through mythology that had been retold through the ages. But to say they are immortal would be a lie. Sure, they’ve lived hundreds and hundreds of years, but eventually, they fade away into nothing. But there is one way to make sure their spirit lives on.

In order for their title to live past themselves, as well as their mind and soul, their powers are slowly drained from themselves and into the child they bear, who over time will live with the spirit of the god who they presume as, each free to use their powers and strength in whatever way they see fit as their previous ancestors fade away, until they themselves pass on their duties and spirit to their offspring.

Each has a different role to do what they please with the realm they rule. A god of war can choose to make peace or chaos among the pawns of Earth, or perhaps fight alongside them, thirsty for blood or control however they may please. A god of love may choose to go on one hundred dates themselves, making each fall madly in love and then breaking their hearts, all in the name of a twisted game. One of the skies can choose to drive out different sections and force evacuations, making people scurry like ants for a show. Ruler of the waves can bring dangerous tsunamis or be undercover as a surfer, depending on the will of the powerful god. Lord of the underworld could unleash the Angels of Death to drag sinners to Hell in chains, or perhaps impersonate Death himself.

The possibilities were endless, and you get the idea. No one does the same thing as the others, and each run such different courses from the other gods. They hold examples to future descendants, and they idolize their ancestor’s way of using their power, let it be in peace or corruption. But nothing was ever repeated, and there was always a certain thirst for something new.

The Greek gods took form in men and women, each one so unique from their ancestors and peers, and yet each resembling the same glint in the eye as the originals. It was odd to behold and understand, sure. But it wasn’t as though they were cloning themselves over time- far from it. The child was completely themselves, and yet the spirit of something greater possessed them with powers and strength beyond imagination, to where they had the choice of creation or destruction. They were destined to do great things- terrible or good, but there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that it would be less than extraordinary, either being completely barbaric or stupendous.

The new generations always took on two names each. The god who’s spirit they possessed, and the one they were given at birth for themselves. The gods’ names were more so considered unisexual, able to bend for anyone no matter what gender they were or the originals were.

In this series, we will be talking about seven gods from the same generation, each meeting a certain someone. Though none of the stories take place at the same time, and none of the stories are exactly the same, rest assured each will be wildly different from the next and the previous, and each god so unique from one another. The tales each include something different, from fantasy to mystery, to action or horror, each will be a completely crazed adventure on their own.

 


End file.
